


Enséñame a rozarte lento

by chicalepidoptera



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Imaginería religiosa, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Lo que pasa en la mente de Nicky, M/M, Nicky ama a Joe por encima de todas las cosas, Nicky cuida de Joe, Pre-Canon, Rembrandt - Freeform, Siglo XVII, maridos inmortales, pablo alborán imaginería religiosa y aceites de masaje ¿qué puede salir mal?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicalepidoptera/pseuds/chicalepidoptera
Summary: Después de seis siglos, Nicolò no recordaba con certeza si siempre había creído en Dios y se preguntaba si a Yusuf también le pasaba lo mismo. Se lo preguntaría en cuanto llegaran a casa esa noche.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 4





	Enséñame a rozarte lento

**Author's Note:**

> Es una fanfic sobre Joe y Nicky inspirada en una canción de Pablo Alborán. No me arrepiento de nada.

Ámsterdam – hacia 1640

Después de seis siglos, Nicolò no recordaba con certeza si siempre había creído en Dios y se preguntaba si a Yusuf le pasaba lo mismo. Se lo preguntaría en cuanto llegaran a casa esa noche. Llevaba varias horas esperando sentado en aquel banco de madera a que Yusuf terminara su sesión como modelo. Durante semanas se había repetido ese ritual. Todo había comenzado un par de meses atrás, cuando había llegado a sus oídos que un notable pintor de Ámsterdam estaba tratando de dar con Yusuf para que hiciera de modelo para una representación de Jesucristo que iba a ser diferente, más tierno y benévolo; menos dios y más humano. Los dos se resistían a ser retratados. Excepto los cientos de dibujos de su anatomía que Yusuf conservaba celosamente, los dos rehuían cualquier petición que decenas de pintores y escultores, más por lujuria que por verdaderas cuestiones artísticas, les habían ofrecido a lo largo de los años. Sinceramente, ninguno de los dos veía la necesidad de quedar inmortalizados para la posteridad en un lienzo. Nicolò había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que, con Yusuf ya entre sus brazos justo antes de dormir, le había descrito todavía ruborizándose la acalorada petición con la que más de un pintor se le había insinuado. Aquella ocasión bien merecía una excepción. 

Estaba deseando contemplar el progreso del cuadro que ya debía de estar casi terminado. Pero si conocía bien el horario de trabajo de Rembrandt aún le quedaban varias horas esperando antes de que se acabara la luz y diera por concluida la cita semanal. Solo entonces podía pasar al estudio y con suerte echar un vistazo a Yusuf estirándose como un gato, desentumeciendo los músculos después de varias horas posando inmóvil. Le emoción de contemplarlo en toda su gloria en lugar de desvanecerse, se había hecho más intensa a lo largo de los años.

Era el comienzo de la primavera y junto a la ventana de aquel cuarto holandés los olores de la calle se mezclaban con los del rosal plantado a la entrada. Eran rosas de Provenza. Las había olido por primera vez en esa misma ciudad hace cincuenta años. Cuando él nació hace seis siglos todavía no existían como especie. O quizás sí. Después de seiscientos años la memoria no era de fiar. Los recuerdos de los primeros encuentros con Yusuf sin embargo estaban grabados a fuego en su mente. Cuando los dos caían al suelo doloridos, brazos y piernas enredados, el ardor de una rasguño cicatrizando en las mejillas bastaba para aliviar el dolor de su extraña condición. Esa condición, diabólica pensaba, aunque nunca se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, que los había unido en mitad de una batalla a la que los dos habían ido a morir. Pero cuando el dolor del cuerpo se desvanecía, y cada vez parecía hacerlo más rápido, ocupaba su lugar la ira que aun dolía más. Llevaban días caminando. Había tratado de seguir la cuenta haciendo un nudo cada amanecer en un hilo deshilachado de la túnica que utilizaba para protegerse del Sol. La había aceptado a regañadientes de Yusuf cuando había asumido, una derrota más, que la cota de malla que vestía no era el atuendo más adecuado para atravesar el desierto. Ese había sido el comienzo de su tensa tregua hablando lo justo, por temor a equivocarse, a no entender. 

Si solo hubiera adivinado las largas conversaciones que llegarían a compartir siglos después…

El idioma los distanciaba tanto como lo hacían noches: dormía lo más alejado de Yusuf que podía. A veces despertaba arropado por el aroma que desprendía la túnica que antes había pertenecido a Yusuf y que todavía no había sido capaz de descifrar. Los sueños culpables de sus desvelos eran también los causantes de que durante el día le fuera imposible sostener la mirada a aquel inesperado compañero de viaje. Había decidido seguirle casi por instinto de supervivencia. La conmoción inicial de su recién estrenada naturaleza había dado paso a la perplejidad. Cuando la angustia sin nombre se había adueñado de su corazón, si no hubiera sido por Yusuf que había tomado la iniciativa de emprender el viaje, se habría quedado allí, en mitad de aquella tierra extraña, esperando el castigo divino que, estaba seguro, llegaría tarde o temprano. 

Se dirigían a Bagdad. Yusuf aseguraba que conocía a alguien que podría ayudarles allí. A acabar con la maldición. Era lo que él había entendido. Pero de Jerusalén a Bagdad había una larga travesía. Solía aprovechar los momentos en los que Yusuf estaba distraído para observarlo. En pocos días había conseguido memorizar algunos de sus gestos más característicos y recurrentes: cerraba los ojos cuando estaba tratando de solucionar un problema y sonreía muy a menudo. Quizás fuera el hombre más sonriente que jamás había conocido. Cuando paraban para descansar al anochecer a la luz de la hoguera o si encontraban una sombra, Yusuf acostumbraba a sacar un manojo de hojas de papel y a ponerse a hacer trazos a tinta sobre ellos. En la Orden el papel era un bien tan novedoso como escaso y sin embargo el suministro de Yusuf parecía ser interminable. De lo que no estaba bien provisto era de cálamos de repuesto. Cuando el que solía usar se le partió por accidente mientras trataban de atrapar juntos a un coyote, se tuvo que conformar con barras de carbón afiladas toscamente. 

En el desierto escaseaba todo: la sombra, la comida, los cálamos y por supuesto el agua. Nunca había sido un defensor ferviente del baño pero cuando la arena y la suciedad en la piel se vuelven más que un simple incordio se empieza a echar de menos hasta el latigazo gélido un cubo de agua recién salida del río. Por eso cuando llegaron al oasis, que más que un oasis era una laguna poco profunda rodeada de juncos, estaba ansioso por darse un baño. Él decidió quedarse un rato más sumergido en el agua después de que Yusuf ya había salido. Desde el agua podía observarlo con sigilo. Lo vio rebuscar entre sus bártulos y sacar un frasco translúcido y cilíndrico que cabía en la palma de una mano. No sabía qué era lo que podía contener. El caso es que Yusuf lo inclinó sobre el reverso de sus muñecas y la parte interior del brazo y acto seguido se frotó en el mismo lugar con cara de alivio y satisfacción. ¿Por qué se tocaba así? ¿Cuál era exactamente el contenido de aquel frasco que le causaba tanto placer? Toda la tensión en su rostro parecía haberse esfumado tumbado a la sombra de un risco solo cubierto despreocupadamente por un manto de lino, el aire espeso y húmedo invitando al sueño. 

Poco después de que él mismo saliera del agua, justo en el ocaso, Yusuf colocó su manta y se puso a rezar. Ahora que Yusuf estaba distraído era un buen momento para vestirse. Sacudió la túnica regalo de Yusuf para quitarle el polvo y se la puso. Todavía no se la había agradecido. A su alrededor solo había juncos. 

Lo cierto es que la limpieza del baño no duró demasiado. La arena siempre volvía a su sitio. Esa maldita arena, que solo podía ser obra del Diablo y que parecía querer adueñarse de lo poco que aún le pertenecía: de su nariz, de su almuerzo, hasta de sus párpados mientras observaba con disimulo a Yusuf deslizarse con gracia entre pedruscos. Aquel día cruzaban un valle de tierra árida. En una de sus miradas furtivas, debió de tropezar con algo y se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Entre toses, Yusuf se desternillaba a su espalda. Aquel extraño hombre y su sonrisa eterna. Sonaba como el agua de un arroyo. Estaba sediento y al mismo tiempo se ahogaba y no solamente por la arena que había tragado. Era la risa de Yusuf que le estaba inundando el alma. Quería atraparla, retenerla entre los dedos y pasar sus hojas para poder comprenderla. Descifrarla, como si fuera los signos escritos en los libros que nunca aprendió a leer mientras vivía en la Orden. Yusuf, todavía resoplando de risa, le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Era su oportunidad. Aprovechó la mano que Yusuf le ofrecía para tirar de él hacia el suelo. Se regocijó en la visión de Yusuf, sorprendido y alborotado, inmovilizado ahora bajo el firme amarre de sus muslos. Por alguna razón, sus manos siguieron entrelazadas. La suya en contraste con la de Yusuf esbelta y delicada, era robusta y callosa. En un veloz movimiento que no vio venir, Yusuf se la acercó a los labios y le pegó un mordisco. Algo se prendió en la punta de sus dedos. Al acto reflejo de retirar la mano le sobrevino una fuerza más poderosa. En aquel momento lo achacó al calor del desierto y a su estado de conmoción. Más adelante aprendió que se llamaba deseo. No retiró la mano de la boca de Yusuf. ¿Y si Yusuf le arrancaba un trozo de piel? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en regenerarse? ¿Cómo se decía “aprieta más fuerte”? Su propia voz le sonó extraña y más áspera de lo normal. Yusuf mordió con más firmeza. Había logrado hacerse entender. Como en un sueño, pudo distinguir la marca de la dentellada con forma de media luna violeta desvanecerse casi al instante. Yusuf seguía mordisqueando sus dedos y ahora había empezado a usar la lengua. A él le empezaba a faltar el aire. La única vía de escape, su entrepierna. Se levantó como pudo la túnica y con su mano libre se empezó a acariciar entre los muslos. Yusuf hizo lo mismo. El sol feroz del mediodía le abrasaba las pupilas pero Yusuf resplandecía aún más, respirando entrecortadamente, su labios cerrados con inesperada ternura alrededor de sus dedos sosteniéndole la mirada. Era como si hasta entonces hubiera estado hecho de piedra y allí donde la saliva de Yusuf entraba en contacto con su piel se estuviera convirtiendo en carne. Los dientes de Yusuf dolían tanto como su lengua. Sus cuerpos se movían en oleadas, al compás de una música misteriosa que solo sus músculos entendían. Exhausto, se derrumbó sobre el pecho agitado de Yusuf. No era capaz de distinguir el sonido del corazón de Yusuf del suyo propio. Los dos sonaban como el desierto. Un placer que no conocía se apoderó de su consciencia y la lengua de Yusuf liberó su mano. Se quedó seco sobre la arena, el recuerdo de sus labios húmedos todavía vivo en la punta de sus dedos, su nariz enterrada entre el cuello y la barbilla de Yusuf. Olía a polvo, a humo de hoguera y a algo dulce y sensual que le abría el apetito. El apetito de morder justo ahí, donde el hombro de Yusuf se juntaba con su espalda, darle de beber su propia sangre a cambio y dejarle que bebiera hasta saciarse…

El crujido chirriante de una puerta abriéndose lo arrancó de golpe de su ensoñación. El ocaso estaba ya desapareciendo detrás de los tejados y las mejillas le ardían como ascuas. Como de costumbre, Rembrandt le dedicó un saludo comedido aunque aquella vez pareció detenerse solo un poco más de lo habitual. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido entre los hombres y mujeres corrientes. Entre la gente sensible como Rembrandt sin embargo parecía despertar una atracción irresistible. Era como si fueran capaces de percibir su extraña naturaleza y gravitaran hacia ella como un imán. O quizás fuera porque pensar en el cuerpo de Yusuf le había encendido hasta las orejas.  


Efectivamente, el cuadro estaba ya casi acabado. Era extraño ver a Yusuf ahí en frente, en la quietud del lienzo y que al mismo tiempo estuviera su lado, respirando y gloriosamente vivo. Los vapores de la trementina le hacía felices cosquillas en la nariz. Le recordaba a momentos de paz y estabilidad económica, a cuartos bien iluminados y a largas horas de luz posando para Yusuf. Después de siglos de convivencia habían llegado a conocer en profundidad las aficiones y grandes pasiones del otro. Nicolò carecía de la habilidad y el talento de Yusuf para la pintura y el dibujo pero había aprendido de él lo suficiente como para poder mantener una conversación con fundamento:  


– No se lo digas a Rembrandt pero…mi piel no tiene ese tono. – Yusuf miraba el retrato pensativo y solo algo disgustado, la mano en la barbilla y una ceja levantada. – Yo habría usado más azul índigo en las sombras.

– ¿Tú qué opinas, Nicolò? 

Miró con atención el cuadro. Yusuf tenía buen ojo para el color pero su gran habilidad era el dibujo. Había tenido 600 años para perfeccionar su técnica y él había visto su estilo evolucionar con el paso de los siglos. Con el tiempo habían establecido una hábito que consistía en que él se encargaba de mantener los utensilios de dibujo de Yusuf en perfecto estado. Puede que la costumbre hubiera empezado aquel día después del baño en el oasis. Rebuscando entre sus cosas para pasar el rato mientras Yusuf se acercaba a un campamento a por víveres, encontró los juncos que finalmente había recogido junto a la laguna. Siendo niño había aprendido a tallar madera y confeccionar un cálamo para Yusuf no le llevaría más que un par de horas. Al buscar un cuchillo en la bolsa que había dejado Yusuf para aligerar peso dio sin querer con sus dibujos. Nunca los había visto de cerca: había paisajes y detalles vegetales hechos con tanta precisión y delicadeza que se podían tocar y hasta oler. Pero lo que más había eran esbozos de un cuerpo masculino, ombligo, costillas, una espalda en tensión…serían del hombre que iban a visitar en Bagdad. 

Los dibujos los volvió a ver de cerca poco después, una noche en la que Yusuf despertó agitado de un sueño. Normalmente ni los truenos eran capaces de desvelarlo pero aquel día parecía estar dominado por un verdadero pánico. Sus ojos negros abiertos como platos escudriñaban con temor algo invisible que solo él era capaz de ver entre las sobras de la tienda de campaña. Las palabras tranquilizadoras no parecían ser de ayuda. De repente se acordó del día en el oasis y del líquido que parecía haber llevado a Yusuf a la relajación más absoluta con solo unas gotas en el interior del brazo. Rebuscando entre hojas de papel y otros artilugios dio finalmente con el frasco. Siendo consciente de la tosquedad de sus mano trató de sujetar con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible las esbeltas muñecas de Yusuf. Ahí donde se transparentaban venas verdosas como cobre envejecido, vertió unas gotas del ungüento, como había visto hacer a Yusuf en el oasis. El olor era el mismo que desprendía su cuello, ese olor que le arrebataba los sentidos y le hacía perder la razón. Contuvo la respiración, esperando con resignación y angustia al empujón de Yusuf que no tardaría en apartarlo de golpe.  


Pero el empujón jamás llegó: Yusuf parecía sorprendido y hasta excitado, la boca entreabierta, el rostro acalorado, los ojos brillantes y ningún atisbo de querer estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera entre sus manos. En un estremecimiento decidió continuar, sosteniendo las muñecas de Yusuf como si fueran un objeto sagrado. ¿Y si las besaba? La punta de su nariz rozó la piel, fina y suave del interior de su antebrazo. A Yusuf se le escapó un suspiro y él sintió que se estaba volviendo loco. Yusuf giró la cabeza como si no fuera capaz de mirarle pero su brazo seguía extendido hacia él. Respiraba cada vez con más rapidez. Esta vez tenía que asegurarse de que iba por buen camino:

– ¿Cómo se hace, Yusuf?– se sorprendió a sí mismo de su propia osadía.

El silencio de Yusuf duró un instante en el que le dio tiempo a morir varias veces. En aquel momento fue consciente de que si Yusuf hubiera dicho que parara, que no quería seguir, le habría esperado toda la eternidad. Se dio cuenta entonces de que le estaba apretando las manos con tanta fuerza que le costaba creer que Yusuf no se hubiera intentado zafar hace rato. La respuesta de Yusuf lo dejó sin aliento:

– Hazlo más fuerte, Nicolò. – Escuchar su nombre en la voz de Yusuf era tan provocador y excitante como el perfume de sus muñecas. 

– Enséñame – suplicó. Quería aprenderlo todo de nuevo. Demostrarle a Yusuf que su tacto podía hacer algo más que herirlo. 

Aquella primera clase fue una sesión de esbozo. Las manos de Yusuf guiaron. A veces pendientes de su propio cuerpo, a veces pendientes del cuerpo de los dos, con caricias amplias y gestos firmes. La luna llena los sorprendió mientras Yusuf se dejaba caer sobre su espalda por tercera vez aquella noche, exhausto y satisfecho. 

– Nicolò… – cogió aire.

– …creo que es –cogió aire otra vez.

– …suficiente por hoy. – Su voz sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo. 

Lo cierto es que él también estaba agotado. Quedaban pocas horas para el alba pero antes de dormir necesitaba aclarar dos cosas más. 

Primero necesitaba darle los cálamos que había estado tallando en su ausencia. 

– ¿No querrás que me ponga a dibujar ahora? Creo que no soy capaz ni de recordar mi nombre. 

– Vi que el otro se te partió cuando cazábamos al coyote. 

– Gracias, Nicolò.  


– Es un placer Yusuf aunque hay una cosa que me gustaría saber. – La voz le temblaba, no estaba seguro de si realmente quería saber. – El hombre de tus dibujos ¿es el que te aguarda en Bagdad verdad?

Escuchó a Yusuf reír. Aquello no se lo esperaba. No entendía nada.

– Nicolò, el hombre de los dibujos eres tú. 

Esta vez fue él el que no pudo contener la risa.

– ¿Sabes? – la voz de Yusuf sonaba cada vez más apagada y ronca. –Creo que tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigos.

– ¿Pero y si te hago daño?

Yusuf ya estaba prácticamente dormido: – ¿Cómo me vas a hacer daño si eres mi amigo? – 

Al poco rato lo escuchó roncar. Jamás habría imaginado que el perdón pudiera sonar como unos ronquidos.

– ¿Nicolò? – los ojos de Yusuf sonriéndole en aquel cuarto holandés lo devolvieron al presente.

Había tanto amor y alegría en ellos, tanta fe. Porque Yusuf era la fe, fe en la compasión y la belleza del ser humano. Para Nicolò esto era un axioma. Porque gracias a Yusuf había vuelto a confiar en la bondad de los hombres y mujeres que habitaban la Tierra. Había comprendido que rara es la vez que las atrocidades que asolan el mundo no son fruto del miedo y la soledad. Él mismo había experimentado la devastación del odio en sus entrañas mucho tiempo atrás. Yusuf había sido su salvación. Rembrandt había hecho un gran trabajo retratando a Yusuf como Jesús de Nazaret. Pero no Jesús hijo de un dios vengativo y todopoderoso sino Jesús hijo de María, dulce, misericordioso y vulnerable, una invitación al deseo reverencial. 

Aquella noche, con Yusuf tumbado sobre su espalda mirándolo anhelante desde la almohada, Nicolò recordó el comentario que Yusuf había hecho al cuadro de Rembrandt aquella tarde. Se detuvo un instante para contemplarlo a la luz de las velas. Efectivamente, había sombras añiles en su rostro que se volvían algo púrpuras al llegar al cuello. Pero había más en lo que fijarse. Su vientre por ejemplo, ¡ay su vientre! ¿Qué sabía Rembrandt de aquel lugar romo justo debajo su ombligo? Siglos después aún le producía vértigo. No se había fabricado pincel que pudiera trazar su suavidad ni pigmento en el mundo que se pareciera al de su piel en esa precisa área de su anatomía. Por Dios ¡no había luz siquiera en el Universo digna de iluminarlo! Porque, si el rostro de Yusuf debía trascender los siglos y conmover hasta lo más profundo de las almas en forma de cuadro, su cuerpo estaba hecho para ser besado, mordido y acariciado y Nicolò era el único maestro sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de hacerlo. 

Esa noche empezaría con un masaje de aceite de rosas.

**Author's Note:**

> El cuadro de Rembrandt al que me refiero: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Head_of_Christ_(Rembrandt)
> 
> El fanart que acompaña al texto: https://chicalepidoptera.tumblr.com/post/634405822403870720/yearning
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad!


End file.
